


The Butterfly

by oORasulOo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butterflies, Childhood, Children, Crying, Death, Family, Feels, Female Characters, Gen, I'm Sorry, Injury, Innocence, Kings & Queens, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Short One Shot, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tension, Violence, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oORasulOo/pseuds/oORasulOo
Summary: A child who doesn't know she's going to rule the world.Many believe she will bring an age of peace,But some disagree.





	The Butterfly

**The Butterfly**

 

    “That girl will lead the planet into serenity,” Greg Grates tells his wife with a smile.

    She smiles back at him as she watches her daughter run through the grassy field in their backyard. “Yes,” She starts, her tone soft at first before boldening as she continues, “Yes she will, but she’s only six. When do we tell her? She’s just a child.”

    Greg looks at her, having glanced up to watch their little girl, Saraphene, start to chase a small group of butterflies. “After her eighth birthday. It takes a lot to run a planet, and the sooner she starts learning the better.” He answers after a moment. Penny sighs, but complies, knowing the vast responsibility herself. She turns her head back to her little girl to watch her.

    Sarah had taken to chasing one butterfly in particular after the small group had scattered, laughing and giggling gleefully as she pursues it, her little arms reach out to catch it. The butterfly, however, stays safely out of reach of her grasp. She runs up a gentle slope after the beautiful Monarch before stopping, getting distracted by a second butterfly. This one is a pale slate blue, much smaller than the Monarch she had been after. It rests on a flower, occasionally fluttering its wings. She crouches down near it to watch, her innocent eyes full of wonder.

 

**~*~**   

A few days prior.  

    “That child will be the end of us all!” Spade, DAKR’s best undercover sniper listens as Sev, who’s also known as Seven, lectures him. “We have to take her out while we still have a chance. We only have one shot at this. If you mess it up it will only get harder than ever to neutralise the threat.” He tells Spade.

    “But sir, she’s only a child. Cant we wait until she’s more grown? She doesn’t pose a threat to us _or_ the world at this time.” Spade argues.

    “Need I remind you that she **will** become a threat? The older that child gets, the more people get to know her, and the more the people that know her the more the security that will surround her.”

    “She is going to rule the planet, Spade.” Sev steps closer to the agent. “She will bring about our downfall and the _end_ of the _human race_ .” He pauses to let that sink in before continuing. “Do you really want that guilt on your hands? _One_ out of _Billions._ I hope you understand the importance and urgency of this.”

    Spade hesitates, the weight of the responsibility visibly weighing down on him. “And what if she doesn’t decide to rule when the time comes?” He queries.

    Sev’s voice lowers, “Do you really want to risk it?” He asks in answer, looking directly at the man.

    Spade exhales, clenching his teeth in displeasure before responding. “No.”

    Seven smiles, stepping back away from him and clapping a hand on his shoulder. “I knew I could count on you, Agent Spade.”

 

**~*~**

A phone rings. A woman in a beige business coat  with short curled dark brown hair picks it up and brings it to her ear. “Yes?”

    “Agent Fanner. I have reason to believe that the serenity bringer is endangered.” A man’s voice says through the phone. “Initiation of Plan Whitebird is highly recommended.”

    Agent Fanner takes a second to compose herself before replying in an even tone. “Are you certain?”

    “Yes, Ma’am.” The man responds seriously.

    “Is that all you have to report?” She asks.

    “No,” The man responds, continuing, “The threat is to peak tomorrow at nine hundred hours.”

    “Thank you Agent Wicker.” Agent Fanner says in dismissal.

    “Thank you, as well.” The agent responds in kind before the call ends. Agent Fanner puts the phone back in it’s place before walking purposefully to the door and opening it. She walks down the white hallway, her tan leather pumps clacking on the linoleum floor. The agent stops at an unmarked door and knocks four times, evenly spaced and sounding crisp and solid against the seemingly wooden door.

    It opens, revealing a fit man in his lower forties. He is a head taller than her and wearing a black business suit of his own. “What?” He asks urgently, having noticed the woman’s expression and recognised the knock.

    “Initiate Plan Whitebird. We have to be ready by seven hundred hours.” The man nods and thanks her before closing the door and rushing to his desk. Agent Fanner returns to her own office with haste. There isn't any time to waste.

   

 

**~*~**

Agent Spade sets up his sniper rifle, and when he’s ready, waits for the right moment.

    He watches his target as she runs after butterflies. Agent spade doesn’t take his eyes off her as she runs up the small slope and stops, crouching to get a better look at something.

    This is his chance. He takes aim and puts pressure on the trigger, though not enough to fire. Spade hesitates, but then remembers his oath to DACR and how many he would save in killing this child. Hesitating no longer, he checks his aim a second time and begins to pull the trigger.

 

**~*~**

    “Now! Take him out **_Now!_ ** ” Agent Fanner yells the order into her mouthpiece as she watches the events on live video. Agent Blue raises his handgun to aim. He is one hundred feet away and certain he can make the shot. He takes aim and fires, but not before hearing a sound very similar to that of a high pressure hose being disconnected.

    He hit his target, but Agent Blue curses loudly, very familiar to the sound of a suppressed sniper rifle going off. He sprints over to where the man lay, still alive but going into shock by the time he gets there. Agent Blue activates his ear com.

         “Get me some medical units, the target is still alive, but I’m not sure about the girl.”

He follows the aim of the rifle to a 6 year old sized lump on the ground. “Hey, are you alright?” He asks. When he doesn’t get a response, he rolls the girl over onto her back and spots a bullet wound on the left side of her chest. Agent Blue worriedly looks at it as he grabs the girl’s wrist to check her pulse. Nothing. He checks the pulse on her neck, praying to anyone willing to listen as he does.

    Solemnly, Agent Blue activates his com. “The Dove is down. I repeat, the Dove is down.” He releases the com button and moves some hair out of the dead child’s face, a single tear running partway down his cheek. “I’m so sorry.”

    “Sarah!” Penny screams, sprinting as fast as she possibly can to her daughter before collapsing beside her. She looks frantically up at Agent Blue, recognising him as part of PSOS, Protection Society Of Serenity. “Please tell me she’s alive, Please!” She begs,her voice breaking as she cries.

    “I’m so sorry,” Agent blue says, a lump forming in his throat as he tells her, “She’s dead.”

    Penny screams in grief, reaching out to pull her deceased child into her lap and against her chest with shaking arms, rocking back and forth as she cries into her childs hair.  A few moments later, Greg runs up over the hill, and seeing his wife crying and holding his daughter, he doesn’t need to be told what happened. “No, oh please no.” He begs, walking over on weak legs and kneeling down to take Seraphine's still warm hand with his own.

 

**~*~**

Medical Units arrive ten minutes later, putting Agent Spade, the Dove’s murderer, onto a stretcher. Some of the medics attempt to console Sarah’s devastated parents, who refuse to leave their daughter’s side.

    After Spade goes through recovery and intense interrogation, it is discovered that DACR, Danger Abolishment and Creating Redemption, is planning some world domination of their own. They’re labeled a terrorist group.

    Due to the information gained, PSOS was able to pull DACR up by it’s roots. Sev was the Seventh in command in the group, and after his capture they were able to infiltrate and neutralise DACR.

    Sara’s sister, Tara, who was born a few years after Sara’s death, took the throne that Sara never could. The planet never quite reached serenity, but it got pretty close during her long reign as queen of the Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. The bit where she died was hard for me to write, but it had to happen.  
> Please dont hurt me.  
> *hides in bombproof bunker*


End file.
